videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL 2 Trophies
This a list of Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL 2 Trophies/achievements. Trophies/Achievements List Platinum: * 100% Nicktooned: Get all of the trophies in the game. Gold: * Character Clearout: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Clearout: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Stage Clearout: Get all of the stages in the game. * BIG Spender: get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * Tough Luck: Complete Story Mode on Insane Hard Difficulty * Mission Complete: Complete every last mission in mission mode Silver: * Save the Day: Complete Story Mode * Shopaholic: Get Every item in the shop. * Arcade Escapade: Complete Arcade Mode with all characters * A Strange turn of Events: Complete half of the missions in Mission Mode Bronze: * No Robots in Bellwood: Complete the Ben 10 theme in Story Mode * No Robots in Townsville: Complete The Powerpuff Girls theme in Story Mode * No Robots in Marzipan City: Complete the Chowder theme in Story Mode * No Robots in Foster's Mansion: Complete the Foster's Home theme in Story Mode * No Robots in Endsville: Complete The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy theme in Story Mode * Save Zim's Town: Complete Zim's Town in Story Mode * Save Petropolis: Complete Petropolis in Story Mode. * Save Volcano Island: Complete Volcano Island in Story Mode * First Buyer: Buy 1 item from the shop * Story Time: Complete Arcade mode for the first time with any character * Mission Complete: Complete 1 mission in mission mode Bronze Hidden: * Like A Boss: Defeat any boss in Story Mode without dying * Orbit Attack: Score 2 knockouts with Omniverse Ben Tennyson's PTE. * Twas the Fight Before Christmas: Win a match as Princess Morbucks vs Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. * One of A Kind: Activate Skulker's assist whilst fighting against Danny * Vlad's Vengeance: Win 5 fights as Vlad against Danny * Boxed-Up Fury: Activate the Box Ghost's assist whilst fighting against Danny * Ghost Zone Zoomin': Get through the Ghost Zone level in Story Mode in 10 minutes or less * Crash Nebula, Away!: Score 3 knockouts after using Timmy's Nicktoons Blast * The Masked Stranger Rides Again: Win 10 fights as Timmy Turner in his alternate costume * Bed, Twerp!: Activate Vicky's assist whilst fighting against Timmy * Power Hour Players: Play any level in Story Mode with the Power Hour duo and Timmy as part of your character team. * Brain Burner: Defeat the Calamitous boss in story mode as Jimmy Neutron without dying * Play Dead, Goddard!: Score a knockout with Goddard's assist * Avenging the N-Men: Win 10 fights as Jimmy Neutron in his alternate costume * A Shaman's Shaman: Activate Traloc's assist whilst fighting against Tak * Howl of the Hero: Score 2 knockouts with Lok's Nicktoons Blast * Chicken Out: Win 10 fights as Tak in his alternate costume * House Party: Activate GIR or Zim's Nicktoons Blast on Zim's House * It's Rush Hour: Get through the Park level in Story Mode in at least 4 minutes or less. * It's Iron Mutt: Score 3 knockouts after using Dudley's Nicktoons Blast * Snaptrap Slam: Defeat Snaptrap in Story mode as Dudley wihtout dying * Revenge of Protoboy: Win 5 matches as Robotboy in his alternate costume against a normal Robotboy. * Saturday is ANY Day: Play any level in Story Mode with at least one of the playable The Secret Saturdays characters as part of your character team. * Like Father, Like Son: Win 5 matches as Doc Saturday against Zak Saturday * Mother Knows Best: Win 5 matches as Drew Saturday against Zak Saturday * Omniversed: Win a match as each of the playable The Secret Saturdays characters in their alternate costumes against each of the playable The Secret Saturdays characters in their normal outfits. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Trophies